


Cab Ride

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2682113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Tom take a cab home and things get steamy in the back of the cab.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cab Ride

It had been a long night. It had been great to see our friends, but still a long night. You and Tom were finally leaving sometime around midnight. Catching the first cab you could, It was almost half an hour back to his house. You were slightly tipsy which Tom did not approve of, but you needed to let loose a little and Tom was too exhausted to drive. So your friend gave you cab fare and promised to bring the car over the next morning. You climbed into the back seat, you your giggly, tipsy self and him kind of tired but still….in control.

The alcohol was starting to make you slightly tired and you decided to lay down, using his lap as a pillow. He placed his hand on your tummy and started rubbing, making you feel even sleepier and happier, but then his hand started moving down a little. You opened one eye to see his face, smirking down at you.

You giggle a little bit and say “Hi.”

"Hello there, darling."

"Whatcha doin?"

"Oh, nothing." He responds with faux innocence. His hand reaches down past the waistband of your skirt, knowing you weren't wearing any panties on his order. He leans down close; close enough you could almost feel his lips on your skin and he whispers,

"Just playing with my little kitten." Both your eyes are open now and you are biting my lip, which you know turns him on IMMENSELY. He smiles, but his aquamarine eyes are burning right through you; like he looks ready to eat you alive.

"Spread your legs for me. Give me access to what is MINE.” The emphasis on the last word makes you comply immediately. He give a small laugh.

"Good girl." And he gives you a feather light on the neck. You give a small whimper but he growls

"Careful kitten. Don’t want the cab driver to hear us do we?" The partition is closed but you know those aren't always soundproof. You bite your lip harder to keep from moaning as his fingers find your clit and start moving around it in very, very, slow, small circles. And again, you make a small moan. He nips at your earlobe.

"Kitten. You need to stay quiet, and if you can’t do it on your own…I have something that will definitely help." He slowly unzips his zipper and reaches in to adjust and pull out his big, hard cock.

"Suck, kitten." you lift my head up to start taking his cock in your mouth. Swirling your tongue around it, tasting his pre-cum. You can hear him restraining his own moans as he start fingering your clit harder and faster. And again you hear his voice,

"Do you like that kitten? Sucking my cock while I rub your clit? You’re absolutely drenched, I can feel it. Aren't you just a naughty little whore? I was watching you the whole night at the party. Do you know how amazing you looked in that mini skirt and blouse. If only those people knew that underneath, you were perfectly exposed for me. And it was damned near impossible to keep me from bending you over and fucking you in front of everyone. I bet you would've liked that, you little exhibitionist."

His words were only making you wetter, making you want to cum right then and there. But you didn't dare without his permission. And you know that you don’t cum until he does. You’d had to learn that the hard way. Your arse still stung from last night’s punishment. So you start sucking his cock even harder; taking him all the way in and down your throat, even starting to gag a little. He coughs to cover both his moans and you’re gagging.

"Oh you’re trying to make me cum aren't you? Because you know that I won’t let you cum until I do. Well, surprise darling, we’re almost home and if both of us have not cum by the time we reach home, you will be punished accordingly. So make me cum, and then you are going to have to cum rather quickly."

You suck even harder at his cock before feeling his other hand tangle itself in your hair and grip hard. His hips thrust up a little and he starts to move your head for you, essentially face fucking you. You can feel his cock twitch and know he’s going to cum soon. You moan, vibrating his cock and sending him over the edge. You make sure to swallow all of his cum. As his cock softens, he withdraws himself from your mouth and tucks his cock back into his pants. He begins to full force on your clit, rubbing faster and harder before getting close to your ear once again.

"You have 10 seconds to cum before I spank you right here in this cab. 10….9….8…" And that was it, you were sent into the abyss of pleasure and came all over his hand. You lay there taking a few deep breaths before he removed his fingers from your legs and holding them to your mouth.

“Suck your lust from my fingers, little one. Savor what a whore tastes like.” You take his fingers in your mouth, sucking them clean as you had done to his cock. He removes his fingers from your mouth before tasting for himself.

"Well, aren’t you delicious, kitten?" He pulls your head back by your hair, giving you a fierce look before kissing your hard and passionately. Owning you in that single kiss as his tongue invades your mouth, totally dominating you.

When you sit up to adjust yourself, you see the cab has finally pulled in front of the house.

"How much do we owe?" He asks.

"For you sir, no charge." The driver responds.

"No charge? But why?" He inquires.

"Because you two created the best entertainment I’ve had in my cab in 3 years." You smile and again he looks me direct in the eyes.

"Did you hear that kitten? The man liked our show. Say thank you."

"Thank you" you respond in your meekest voice, feeling your face BURN red. You exited the cab and stood in front of the house. You were absolutely mortified.

"That was awful" you said, burying your face in his chest. But he places his fingers under your chin and pulls your face up to look directly at him. He places a small kiss on your lip and responds.

"No kitten, that was wonderful. Because I know if I reach between your legs, I’ll find you still soaking wet, you little attention whore." His words cause you to blush more and to bite your lip but you manage a smirk and start up the front porch stairs.

“Well, why don’t we go upstairs and you can find out for yourself?”


End file.
